


Change of Pace

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calan has been used to the care free, partying lifestyle, and has loved every minute of it. He's begun to feel torn, however, when one particular asura starts to linger on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves my OC's. If you want a bit of context as to who these characters are, you can check out the super short version at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fOU5PcDJuend4bjQ/view or a more detailed background at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fSjFTY3JNVGl2aE0/view. The main characters in this fic are Calan and Fenna.
> 
> For various GW2 posts and updates on my fics, you can follow me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

Calan twirled a syringe in his hand, thinking something over. He ran his other hand through his bright blue hair, and stared at the wall of his work area.

For quite a while now, ever since college, Calan's relationships consisted of one night sex fests after hooking up at a bar. Asura, sylvari, charr, human, norn, he'd done them all. Male, female, both at the same time on occasion, anything worked. He loved it. Still loved it. But one thought lingered in his mind, causing him to get no work done for the past twenty minutes. Fenna.

Fenna was a bit older than Calan, with peach skin, purple eyes, and luscious red hair. She always tied most of her hair into a ponytail, with her bangs and some of the hair towards the front split into two little tails on either side of her face.

He met her after joining Darren's krewe up in the shiverpeaks, which worked on all sorts of projects for the benefit of Tyria's three orders, whatever they asked for. She was bold, intelligent, sarcastic, and gorgeous. Within a few hours of meeting her, Calan felt attracted to her.

She, however, didn't share the same sexual lifestyle he did. Calan didn't have to ask; he learned how to tell the difference between those looking for fun and those looking for something more. So he didn't say anything, and instead became good friends, working with her and visiting the local bar together now and then. She helped him out sometimes even, bringing around someone for him to talk to and flirt his way into bed with.

Calan had assumed he'd get over his attraction to Fenna like he did with all the others. That wasn't the case. Weeks had passed, and still Calan smiled every time she walked into the room. He hadn't gone to the bar for six days now, a record for him, because thoughts of Fenna kept him away. Calan put down the syringe, stowed away some other medical equipment he'd been working on, and stood up. Maybe a relationship wouldn't be so bad. He decided that he had to at least try.

Walking through the krewe lab, Calan knocked on the entryway to Fenna's work area before walking in. Fenna wore a protective mask over her face as sparks flew from her working on a new flamethrower. The knock was loud enough for her to switch off the device and flick her mask up. Her hair was a bit messed up and she had some black splotches on her face and hands from working with machinery, but even so Calan still admired her looks.

“Sup, Calan?” Fenna greeted, giving the ash-grey asura a smile.

“Hey Fenna,” Calan said, returning her grin. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking down for a moment before getting right to the point. “Wanna go out tonight?”

“Hell yes,” Fenna replied, chuckling. “Been a while since you and I have gone out. I love watching you work your magic and seducing just about anyone in the bar you want-”

“Not the bar,” Calan interrupted. “Dinner somewhere.”

“Oh.” Fenna was surprised, but shrugged. “Sure. Anyone else from the krewe coming?”

“No, this would be a date,” Calan replied.

Fenna thought that dinner was a surprise. This was three times as unexpected. “Woah there, Calan,” she said, holding a hand up. “You're cute, and I love working with you, but I don't want a one night romp, you know?”

“I know,” Calan said. “This wouldn't be.” He paused. “There doesn't even have to be a 'romp' tonight.”

Fenna raised an eyebrow. “Did a golem fall on your head or something today?”

“No, listen.” Calan got off of the wall and walked up to Fenna. “I've been thinking about you a lot. I know you don't do the same things I do. I want to try it your way. What do you say?”

Fenna didn't know how to respond. She never expected to be asked out by anyone on this krewe. Darren was married, Arin had the biggest crush on Zojja, Calan liked the wild life, and the others had one reason or another to not be interested. Now she stood in front of one of those impossible options, with the possibility there. Like she said, she loved hanging out with Calan. He was fun to both at work and away from work. There had to be some magic in play to make his hair that suave. She didn't say anything for several seconds, thinking over her answer.

“Sure,” she decided. Calan was stepping out and trying something new, she didn't see why she shouldn't do the same.

Calan grinned, and Fenna caught a blush on his face that she'd never seen on him before. “Perfect,” Calan replied. “See you after work then.”

“For sure,” Fenna said.

 

**

 

There was a tavern not too far from the krewe lab that provided warmth and comfort from the cold and snow outside. They also had delicious food, so this was the planned destination for the date. Calan finished what he wanted to do that day early so he could return to his living quarters and shower. Afterwards, he placed on his usual clothing for an outing, his yellow and red robes. He also slipped both his daggers into his belt. Even all the way out in the shiverpeaks, the inquest had scouts hungry for others' tech. The mountains provided their own dangers as well.

Calan had to chuckle at himself. Attraction to someone wasn't new for him. He'd been attracted to lots of people. That's why he got them into bed. But sustained attraction, that was something he never even considered. It wasn't like he was getting married to Fenna tonight, but if they both liked how things went, he'd be giving up quite a lot of variety in his sex life. Calan would have questioned if it would be worth it, but he assumed the answer was yes, given Fenna was the only thing on his mind for the past several days.

Calan took one last look at his hair, and went to find Fenna, who would likely be ready by now.

 

**

 

“WHAT IS YOUR DESTINATION?”

“The tavern off to the east,” Fenna told her little golem. Jarx, as she called him, had been with her since her teenage years. She'd invented a little golem with a personality matrix to get accepted into college, and ever since, most of the time the golem was on her back.

“FOR WHAT PURPOSE?” Jarx inquired in his robotic voice.

“I have a date,” she replied as she finished donning her shoulder guards.

“A DATE IS AN UNNECESSARY STEP BETWEEN MEETING AND REPRODUCTION,” Jarx told his maker.

“Um, no, it's necessary,” Fenna replied, smiling. “You need to know if you like them before you start 'reproducing'”.

“WHO ARE YOU CONSIDERING REPRODUCTION WITH?”

“Calan,” Fenna answered.

“DO NOT PROCEED,” Jarx insisted. “THE PROBABILITY OF CALAN FAEROR HAVING DISEASES OBTAINED FROM INTERCOURSE IS-”

“He's smart, you have to be to live the way he does,” Fenna assured Jarx. _Or, if this date goes well, the way he did, I guess,_ she thought to herself. “He's kept himself clean since he started his crazy sex escapades back in college.”

“WELL. STILL TAKE ME WITH YOU.”

“Not this time, buddy, sorry.”

“I WILL BE LONELY.”

“No you won't. Shut down code: 057.”

With a beep and hum, Jarx shut off at her command. Though she gave him a personality matrix, it wasn't full on sentient emotion. If she'd pushed the technology to do that, she couldn't do things like shut Jarx down or take him apart when he needed repairs. He'd fight her.

“Sleep tight buddy,” Fenna said as she patted Jarx, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She stepped out into the hallway, finding Calan pacing around a bit, twiddling his thumbs.

“Hey,” Fenna called out, grabbing his attention. Calan jerked his head up, focusing on her and giving her a grin. So far, Fenna didn't regret accepting the date. It was cute to see Calan more on the nervous side. She'd watched him walk right up to a massive charr, a greatsword as wide as his little body on the charr's back, and tell her she had the prettiest fur he'd ever seen. That charr let out a bellowing laugh at first, but then a little while later, was offering him the seat next to her. An actual date was certainly a different style for Calan, she wasn't surprised that he was a bit nervous.

“Hi,” Calan replied. He'd forgotten what Fenna looked like in full armor. Her face and hair were washed up, the bands in her hair matched the purple outlines of her armor's intricate design, and she had one hell of a nice rifle on her back. Calan was looking at everything except the rifle.

“Ready to go?” he asked her.

“You bet,” she replied.

Calan wasn't used to actual dating, but luckily, things were made easier for him. He and Fenna already knew practically everything about each other, so the introduction phase was skipped as they walked to the tavern. The sun began to set behind the tall, snow covered mountains of the Shiverpeaks, casting an array of reds and oranges across the sky.

When they arrived at the tavern, Calan held the door open for Fenna, who thanked him. When they sat down, Calan ordered a bottle of a great norn wine for them to share. Just because they weren't going to the bar didn't mean they couldn't drink a little. They just wouldn't be stumbling all over each other on the way back to the lab this time.

The meal was delicious, and during, Calan and Fenna managed to find some topics about themselves they hadn't covered. Fenna went into more detail about inventing Jarx and her college days, and Calan shared some stories from his childhood. Before the date, Calan already thought Fenna was an interesting asura. Now, he couldn't seem to stop listening to her talk.

Remembering the small amount of dating experience he had, Calan paid for the meal, and Fenna thanked him once again. The sun was now completely gone, and the stars twinkled above the two asura as they stepped out into the chilled night air.

“That was delicious,” Fenna said. “Seriously, thanks.”

“No problem,” Calan replied. “Glad you came.”

The two instantly picked up more conversation as they walked back. Somehow, the talk got around to a story Calan had heard from Taimi.

“No way!” Fenna shouted, in disbelief.

“I'm just telling you what Taimi said,” Calan explained. “It was late at night in the lab, Taimi heard some noises in the back supply room, and she found Darren and Batanga really going at it.”

“What did she do?”

“She took some notes. Shared them with Batanga explaining some angle adjustments that would have enhanced the experience.”

“She's barely hit puberty!”

“But she's a super genius!” Calan replied with a laugh.

When both of them stopped laughing over the story, Calan was surprised to discover where his right hand was. His fingers were intertwined with Fenna's, and he was gripping gently on her palm. She gripped back, and Calan honestly didn't know who initially grabbed the other's hand.

Calan then realized he'd never held hands with someone before. His hands were always elsewhere. The touch wasn't sexual, yet it was pleasant. He could feel the warmth of Fenna's palm, and each of her fingers along the back of his hand. He felt connected to Fenna, and not just in a literal sense. And to top it all off, never had he spent an entire night with someone without thinking about sex. This was quite a different set of emotions going through him, but he rather enjoyed it.

All this thinking left Calan in silence for a while, and he shook his head, snapping back into reality. Luckily, Fenna wasn't trying to talk to him; the conversation died off right before he got lost in his own head. He looked over and saw Fenna looking down, watching as her feet left tiny footprints in the soft snow. She smiled lightly, and when she looked up to see Calan just staring at her, her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Fenna was a bit lost in some thoughts of her own. Fenna hadn't gone on a date in ages. She'd kept herself busy with the Vigil and starting work in Darren's krewe. And now, one of her best friends, who she never thought she'd see go on a date in a million years, was on a date right now, holding her hand. Calan probably slept with an average of four brand new people a week. The fact that she was his choice for trying just one person warmed her heart.

Slowly, Fenna shifted the direction of her walk so that her body edged closer to Calan, until their arms pushed against one another, sandwiched in between them. Fenna leaned her head down on Calan's shoulder as they walked. The new feelings Calan was experiencing tripled in intensity. He no longer noticed the freezing temperature of the mountains around them. He let go of Fenna's hand, but quickly brought his arm up behind her back and grasped her opposite shoulder, pulling her in even closer to him.

They finished their walk back in silence, simply enjoying the embrace. Calan entered the code on the krewe lab lock with his free hand, still keeping his other arm around Fenna.

Both slowed their pace as they entered the lab, wanting to prolong the length of the walk. After a few minutes, they reluctantly arrived at Calan's living quarters, which were closer than Fenna's.

Calan held Fenna for a few more moments before dropping his hand, and turning to face her. He grinned, another blush hitting his cheeks, and he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“Well... this was really nice...” he said.

“It was...” Fenna agreed. She put both hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth on her feet a bit, looking away from Calan. “Glad you liked trying a date for a change.”

“I did, I really did,” Calan said. A thousand signals were trying to get to Calan's brain, and they all kept each other at bay, leaving him lost for words. “I guess... this is goodnight.”

Fenna couldn't believe how much she'd enjoyed the date. How courteous Calan was, how sweet he was. She went from claiming something had fallen on his head to falling for him in just a few short hours. She looked up again, into his round, pink eyes. She hadn't even looked for someone to date in so long. And no one had been looking at her, until now.

“Yeah...” Fenna said softly.

Calan took a deep breath, not knowing the best way to end a date. He leaned in towards Fenna, edged off to the side of her face, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Fenna grabbed Calan's face with both hands and pulled it back to the front, pressing his lips against hers. Calan's shocked gasp failed to leave his mouth after locking lips with his date, but he found his body moving from surprised to relaxed very quickly. His shoulders dropped, his eyes slid shut, and he started pushing his lips back against hers.

He felt his chest heat up, and his stomach felt like it had a thousand bugs dancing around inside it. _This_ was a kiss. Forget all the pre sex kissing of his bar hook ups, _this_ was what a kiss felt like. Calan reached his hands out and gently placed them on Fenna's hips, pulling her body against his own.

Once up against each other, neither moved for some time. They both kept their lips pressed against the other's, trying to wait for their date to break it off. Eventually, they mutually pulled away, gasping a bit for breath. Calan kept his hands on Fenna's hips, and Fenna slid her hands down to rest on Calan's shoulder blades.

After looking at each other in another blissful silence for several moments, they leaned their heads in again and resumed the kiss. Calan moved his hands up from Fenna's sides to her back, and hugged her tightly. Next, Calan noticed movement from Fenna, but not from where he expected. Her feet were moving. He figured out she was trying to push them forward, and he stepped back, giving her the room to do so, unsure of what she was going for.

Then her steps forward pushed Calan close enough to the motion detector that opened the door on his living quarters. When she kept walking, pushing him inside, Calan realized what was happening.

 _This part I know,_ Calan thought to himself. _But it's going to be way slower tonight._

Fenna didn't care about Calan's offer to skip sex in order to prove a point. After their evening together, she trusted him. She wanted him, no, _needed_ him tonight. Jarx could wait to wake up again till morning.

Calan offered his tongue to Fenna's mouth, and she accepted, opening up to deepen their kiss. Calan slid his hands up Fenna's back, and with a couple of tugs on the harness, he unhitched Fenna's shoulder guard, and it plopped onto the floor.

Both used their own feet to push off their shoes, and they continued deeper into Calan's living quarters to get out of the way of them once they did so. Their kiss only grew in intensity, both Calan and Fenna running their arms up and down the other's back.

Fenna reached up and started untying the mantle on top of Calan's shoulders, pulling it off and tossing it across the room. Fenna continued to push forward, but Calan started providing direction to her walk, leading them towards his bedroom.

Once inside, they reluctantly broke the kiss to hastily remove their shirts. Calan slid his robe over his head, and Fenna quickly took off her gloves and the light armor on her chest, unhooking her bra at the same time. She'd learned that trick for days when she desperately needed a shower after a week long Vigil mission.

Though both wanted to get back to the kiss, they couldn't help but stare at each other's bare chested bodies for a moment. Calan's robe revealed some of his skin, but seeing all of it was something new for Fenna. She took note of the faint, but present lines on Calan's abs. Calan felt his arousal grow as he looked at Fenna's soft, round nipples.

Fenna hastily removed the ties on her hair so it naturally dropped against her neck, then walked up to Calan, and looked into his eyes as she gripped at his pants. She pulled the waistband away from the pillar trying to keep the pants up, then slid them down, revealing the long, dark shaft underneath. Fenna shivered a bit when she saw it, standing straight up, a plump sack beneath.

When Fenna stood back up, it was Calan's turn to do the same to Fenna. He pulled her pants off all the way, seeing a hint of the pink folds between her legs as he did so. When he stood, they were both naked before each other, and their eyes danced around, trying to soak in every ounce of beauty their partner had. When their eyes met again, they pulled each other close once more, resuming their heated tongue wrestling.

Calan moved his hands slowly down Fenna's back, until he reached her ass. With a firm grip, he lifted her off the floor, making her inhale sharply, then he turned around and gently laid her down on the bed, laying on top of her as their kiss continued. She could almost feel Calan's racing heart through his chest, the heat of their bodies melding into one.

Calan broke the kiss, and started planting kisses on Fenna's cheek, moving down to her chin, until he reached her neck, where he started focusing his kisses and suckles. Fenna's breaths were slow but heavy, electric shocks surging through her body with each touch. She felt her body get hotter and hotter, desperate for more attention. As Calan continued to lick and gently bite along her neck, Fenna ran her hands up and down his back, down to his tight rump, then back up, all the way until her fingers ran through his hair.

Next, Calan started a downward track again, planting kisses along every inch of his path. His member was painfully hard, but that had to wait. He'd managed to make a good date by guessing at what to do. There was no guessing here; this was where his skill came in.

He kissed the base of Fenna's neck, trailed down the top of her chest, and stopped for a few extra seconds to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked just slightly and ran his tongue in circles around it, causing Fenna to gasp. Her back arched and she clawed at his back. He was driving her wild, making her ache for it just as much as he did. That was the point.

After teasing her nipple, he went lower, down past her chest, on to her bellybutton, then tantalizingly close to the folds between her legs. He curved around it, starting to kiss along the top of her thigh. Fenna writhed, and Calan could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal, and noticed an already present wetness when he peeked at her delicate lips.

Once what seemed like ages to Fenna passed, Calan was there. He stuck his head in between her legs, and ran his tongue from the bottom of her folds all the way up to the top. “Calan...” she groaned, her hips bucking slightly to the touch, more of her fluids leaking out in response. The wait had been excruciating, but it made the payoff that much more incredible.

Calan started moving his tongue everywhere. He lapped at all sorts of places on her folds, sending waves of pleasure through Fenna's body. He pushed his tongue through her folds, into the inside of her pussy, and pressed his face up against her crotch, burying himself in her. Fenna's breath quickened, and turned into rapid pants as Calan started hitting all the right places. She placed her hand on Calan's head, pushing him even closer as her body reached its limit. With a loud yelp, she came, gushing out her juices right onto Calan's tongue and face, her body twitching in the ecstasy of the moment.

After hungrily lapping up what came out, Calan slid back up Fenna's body, placing his hands next to her face and holding himself up above her. The two shared another gaze into each other before Calan leaned his head down and started kissing her ever so sweet mouth again, moaning softly as he sunk back into the passionate moment.

With Calan hovering above her, Fenna was able to bring her hands up and run them along Calan's chest, feeling the muscles contained within. Calan wasn't the strongest, always using magic whenever he had to fight, but he was toned, and Fenna could feel that as she moved her hands down to his abs. Now it was her turn to warm up Calan, and her hand eventually reached his cock, which was certainly begging for attention.

Fenna wrapped her fingers around Calan's shaft and started pulling gently, sliding along his length, then gripping, and back over and over. She kept her movements slow, but even so Calan's hips were instinctively pushing forward at the touch, a drop of pre forming on the tip of his member.

As Fenna continued, she started spreading her legs out, revealing herself completely, inviting Calan in. Calan felt this movement and knew she was ready, so he broke away from the kiss, looking down in order to enter properly without fumbling about.

Both bit their lip as Calan's tip began to press up against her entrance, and they let out a long breath of pleasure as Calan slowly pushed in, spreading out Fenna's walls inch by inch. He took his time, letting Fenna adjust each step of the way, until he was buried inside her.

Calan looked back at Fenna, seeing her chest rising and falling rapidly, and her face lost in pleasure. She managed to focus back on Calan, and smiled. That smile went right to Calan's heart.

Fenna reached her hand around Calan's head and pulled him back down to her, wanting to continue their kiss even more. Calan accepted, then slowly slid his hips back, leaving most of Fenna's tunnel behind. When only the tip remained, he pushed back in, just as slowly.

Calan didn't care about speed tonight. This was a different kind of sex than what he was used to. He knew people that were in relationships still had the fast, dirty romps that he usually had with anyone he picked up from the bar. But this was the other kind of sex he'd been missing out on. Slow. Passionate. A more intimate connection over a physical one.

The two moaned into each others' mouths as Calan continued his gentle thrusts. Fenna continuously leaked more and more of her love juices, making the slide effortless for Calan. Fenna hadn't dated anyone for longer than she cared to admit. It was easy enough to get herself off, but it didn't compare to the wonderful feeling of fullness she got from this moment. Something warm, throbbing, real inside her beat anything she could do to herself.

Calan was in just as much pleasure as his partner. Fenna's pussy tightened around his cock, seeming to yell at him every time he started pulling out, wanting to be filled again. Her slick walls against the length of his shaft sent waves of unbelievable pleasure through his body.

Neither bothered to suggest changing positions. On this first night, simplicity was all they needed. Calan on top of Fenna, their bodies connected, him pushing into her as they kissed deeply. Calan didn't speed up either; both of them wanted to drag this moment out as long as possible.

Eventually, natural instinct started taking over in Calan, and his thrusts began to increase in pace. He and Fenna started moaning louder, for Calan was getting close and the faster thrusts started pushing Fenna to a second orgasm.

Calan could feel his orgasm approaching, and broke from the kiss for a moment, a string of saliva connecting his mouth with Fenna's. “Fenna, I-”

“Shut up.”

Fenna pulled Calan back down into the kiss, and he understood. Fenna knew what warning he was about to give, and she didn't want to hear it.

Calan pushed even faster, his pleasure building as he neared his peak. He knew it would come soon, and to ensure Fenna released one more time before he was spent, he reached a hand down towards her entrance. He placed a finger on Fenna's clit and started rubbing it vigorously as his thrusts rose in intensity again.

“MMMMF!” was all Fenna could get out with her mouth locked against Calan's, but once again, Calan got the point. He kept on doing exactly what he was doing, and soon enough, he felt Fenna's pussy become three times as tight around him, a rush of fluids soaking his still thrusting cock.

The increased tightness sped up Calan's end even further, and shortly after Fenna came down from her orgasm, Calan let out a loud moan of his own, ramming his shaft all the way into Fenna as his load exploded out of him, copious bursts of thick seed pouring out into her, waves of ecstasy rocking Calan's body as he rode out his orgasm.

Calan couldn't hold himself above Fenna anymore, and his arms buckled as he dropped down onto the bed, breaking the kiss and laying next to her. For a while, the two just stared up at the ceiling in silence, catching their breath.

Eventually, Fenna looked over at Calan, and he looked back. The two smiled, and rolled into each other, sharing a warm embrace. Before either of them could realize it, they'd fallen asleep in each others' arms.

 

**

 

Calan awoke first the next morning, rubbing his eyes and finding his other arm underneath Fenna. He grinned as he watched her sleep for several minutes. This was the first time he actually cared about the name of the person sleeping next to him. Last night had been an incredible experience.

Fenna slowly arose, her eyes opening to find a smiling asura with still perfect hair next to her. She rubbed her eyes and groaned a bit. “How do you still have amazing hair after sex and sleep?” She rose her head from the pillow, and her hair was indeed a bit all over the place. Though she was a bit groggy, she felt absolutely wonderful. She'd needed a night like that for quite some time.

“Magic,” Calan joked, waving his hands about before giggling a bit. “No, I found a fantastic hair gel that lasts quite a while. A human noble with a love of fashion teamed up with a sylvari that knows a ton about plants. I'll show you their product, you can use some of mine.”

“Thanks,” Fenna replied. When she stopped rubbing her eyes, she looked at Calan, and couldn't help but smile again. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, causing Calan to blush.

“So, what do you think of this whole dating thing?” Fenna asked.

Calan had already thought about that while he watched Fenna sleep, and was ready to answer. “It's... really nice,” he told her. “You know, usually after a hot night like that, in the morning I'm excited to just say goodbye and get back to work, hanging out with my krewemates,” he explained. “But with you... well, I'm already here with a krewemate, and a friend.”

Fenna was touched, and overjoyed to hear those words. She trusted all of her krewe members to not do anything bad to her, but there was one tiny part of her that had still worried he might not have enjoyed the night. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss Calan again, holding this kiss for a bit longer.

“So, when we have our next date, ready to have sex with the same person more than once?”

“Dang, that's weird to think about.”

Both laughed, and stayed in bed for a while longer, deciding work could wait. Calan was glad he'd made the decision to try this. Having already known Fenna and become close to her before dating made this feel so right. He wondered what other surprises waited for him in the future, when their relationship would deepen even more.

 

**

 

As the sun rose up over the Shiverpeak mountains, Crados, the krewe's Vigil liaison and only charr, came into the lab to see how things were going. He walked through the halls, seeing that only a couple lab assistants were at work at the moment; none of the main krewe members seemed to be around.

When he was a short distance from Calan's living quarters, he saw something that shocked him. Fenna was slowly leaving Calan's room, a big grin on her face. Her hair was fixed, but still looked a bit wet, meaning she'd just showered. Crados was pleased to see Fenna happy. He was not so sure about whose room she just left, however.

Crados waited stealthily outside Calan's door, and after a few moments, the blue-haired asura stepped out. He grinned to himself, getting ready to give Calan a little surprise.

 

**

 

As Calan stepped out of his living quarters, he jumped in fright at a loud _CLUNK_ right next to his face. When he turned, he saw a dagger longer than his face stuck inside the wall. He recognized the dagger, and looked across the hallway to discover exactly who would've thrown it.

Crados had a smug look on his face as he walked up to Calan, retrieving his dagger. When he clipped it back on his belt, he pointed up to his eyes, then down at Calan, who stood much shorter that him. “I'll be watching you,” he grumbled, before turning to walk down the hall.

Calan remembered how Crados and Fenna originally met, and got the point.


End file.
